


I saw home in your eyes, and found love in your smile

by fecofijo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent, drabble prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fecofijo/pseuds/fecofijo
Summary: “You’re not…” Winter falters, sighing audibly as her gaze fell to the ground. “You’re not going anywhere, are you?”
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Winter Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I saw home in your eyes, and found love in your smile

**Author's Note:**

> this is for south <3  
> i hate you.

It was just like any other day, except, it wasn’t. Winter had been silent through their entire venture, her eyes trained on the path, not that Winter was particularly talkative, she was just not as... _responsive_ at Cinder’s futile attempts to banter.

The trek down the academy’s grounds had been, for a lack of better term — _awkward._ And once they had reached their usual spot under the shade of a willow tree and away from prying eyes, Winter had simply sat down and wordlessly pulled out a book. 

Cinder had laid down beside her, politely basking in the silence. She knew the pressure that Ironwood had been putting Winter under, knew how hard she’s been working for the past couple of months, almost to the point of collapsing. And if a bit of silence was all that Winter needed, Cinder didn’t mind being quiet, simply being _there._

But after a while, she found her eyes tracing Winter’s face, noticed the not so subtle crease between her brows, noticed how her eyes seemed to flit frantically back and forth across pages, unfocused, noticed the downward crook of her lips, almost pouting, but not quite.

There was something obviously not… _right_. Cinder could see it in the conflict swimming in bright blue eyes.

“Something bothering you?” Cinder asks, a hand reaching out to softly caress Winter’s cheek from where she lay, prompting the latter to meet her eyes.

The silence stretches on for a moment, then the hand brushing against Winter’s cheek falls on her shoulder, giving an encouraging squeeze.

“You’re not…” Winter falters, sighing audibly as her gaze fell to the ground. “You’re not going anywhere, are you?” 

Cinder fights a frown, keeping her expression passive. “And where would I possibly go?”

“I don’t know...” answered Winter, frowning.

Cinder’s hand returns to its previous place, once again cupping Winter’s cheek. Instinctively, the latter leaned against the soft touch, reluctantly meeting amber eyes.

“I’ll go wherever you go,” Cinder tells her. “I promise.”

And Winter believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> putangina.


End file.
